Blizzarian Love
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Billy and Suzy Lu "get down"


It was nightime in Atmos.

And for the absolute Zeros it meant time to crash in after a hard day of keeping Terra Blizzaris safe.

"Gosh those Cyclonians were tough today eh?" Billy Rex asked his skyknight

"Ya, I can't believe we got through that with out any...ouch!" Suzy Lu said as cluched her shoulder in pain

"Suzy!" Billy said as he ran over to her.

"Don't worry it's just a...ow," Suzy said clenching her shoulder again

"Here lets take a look at that eh," Billy said removing her jacket

What he found was that her skyknight had been blasted with a cyclonians crystal staff. Suzy Lus shoulder had a large bruise on it which also bled a bit. Possibly her bone might be busted a bit as well.

"Whoa looks like some cyclonian got lucky eh," Billy said "I'll got get some bandages and cream eh,"

"No Billy I'm fine e...ow," Suzy said again

"I'll be right back,"

With that Billy went to get the stuff

* * *

A few short moments later the blue blizzarian Zero was wrapping up his Skyknights injury. Suzy was sobbing a bit from the pain now

"Their that should do it eh," Billy said upon completing his task

Suzy turned her head away from him.

"What aren't you thankful eh?" Billy said upset

"I'm thankful for you helping me," Suzy said "But I'm asamed at myself,"

"Why?"

Suzy was trying to hold back her tears

"I'm a Skyknight, a warrior of Atmos. And here I'm am whimpering like a pup over some injury," Suzy said as she started to whimper a bit more

"Hey, don't worry it's okay eh," Billy said trying to calm her down

Suzy was whimpering a bit more

Just then, out of nowhere Billy kissed her. Landed a big one right on her lips.

After a few seconds he pulled his mouth away from hers. "It's okay, nobody'll know that you cried. I won't tell anybody," he said

"Billy wh-where did that come from?" Suzy said wondering what caused him to kiss her

"It stopped you're sobbing didn't it?" Billy said

"Ya..." Suzy said "But you kinda made that last a little to...Whoa!" Suzy said shocked

"What? What is it eh?" Billy said

"You're one happy blizzarian," Suzy said pointing to Billy's pants, and "mini-Billy" sticking out like a footlong hottdog

"Ah!" Billy said trying to cover up his happy little friend

Suzy began to laugh at how funny Billy was being right now

"Haha and here I thought you only loved pie and doing crazy stunts," Suzy laughed

"W-w-well it's just, just...You're so beautiful," Billy said "You're the most amazing blizzarian female in all of Blizzaris. I've always wanted to tell you that but with this damn war with Cyclonia I figured it just wasn't a good time to tell you,"

"How long?" Suzy asked

"How long what?" Billy said

"How long have you had feelings for me?" Suzy said

"A long time eh," Billy said

"Have you ever wanted me eh?" Suzy said

"Huh?"

"Have you wanted to go in me? Fell me? Taste me?" Suzy said

"Whoa where did all this come from?!" Billy said

"I've liked you for a long time to eh. But since you're always doing all your back country traning and messing with the boys. While I work on are homes. Well their's just never any time to tell you. Your very handsome Billy and well...hehe." Suzy said in a sexual tone

"Whoa," Billy said

"Come on lover boy," Suzy began to remove her clothes revealing her hott, sexy, furry body

"Holy..! She's stripping! No...this is good, I've dreamed about this. Opportunity knocking eh. Go for it," Billy thought

"Wait. Suzy," Billy then said "What'll the others say? Besides you're still hurt do you really think..."

"Oh come oh Billy," Suzy said as she began to pull down his pants. Revealing the super sized "mini-Billy."

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Suzy said

Suzy was just to irrestiable now for the blue furry blizzarian and he only had one quetion left

"You want the top or bottom eh?"

"Top please," Suzy said

And before you could say "Frozen Pies," Suzy was on top of Billy feeling him wiggle around inside her.

"Yes. Yes! YES!," Suzy said feeling the utter sensation of this sexual moment and a bit of Billy emission squirting into her

Billy reached up and kissed his skyknight again, and this time their was some tounge action

"I feel good eh?" Billy said

"Amazing eh," Suzy said

She kneeled up for a moment and put her hand down into her...well you know.

She got a bit of Billys sperm on her finger and licked it

"You taste good to eh," Suzy said going back for second taste

Billy then reached in and took a taste for himself

"You taste good to eh," Billy said

The rest of the night the two blizzarian lovers continued their sexual plessure

the end


End file.
